Solo esta noche
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: ShanksxBuggy/ Buggy comienza a recordar momentos junto a Shanks después de haberlo visto nuevamente al finalizar la guerra *Spoilers sagas Impel Down y Marine Ford -aunque no muchos xD-*


Hace años (literalmente XD) que no escribía un fanfic, pero… bueno, aquí va uno más :'D es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de One Piece ;3; espero y que les guste jejejeje

Bueno hago esto solo por entretenimiento, los personajes no me pertenecen, la pareja es ShanksXBuggy, no es explicito, pero sino les gusta el genero absténgase de leer, por cierto… escribí el fanfic en 30 minutos, en un momento de desvelo XDDD jajajaja espero y les guste X3 por favor, dejen reviews, no cuesta nada uwu

Sin más que decir, lean n.n

-.-.-.-.-.- **Solo esta noche** -.-.-.-.-.-

Por: Danielle Cuthberth

-Shanks…

El nombre nació de sus labios sin querer, para posteriormente ser mojados por el amargo sabor del licor el cual bebía con tanta tranquilidad como si este fuese agua, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, veía las olas mojando con suavidad la costa, el sol ocultándose en la lejanía junto con un color entre rojizo y morado formándose en el cielo, su tripulación se encontraba junto a Alvida celebrando el escape tan maravilloso que habían tenido de Impel Down, sin embargo su felicidad y algarabía era tanta que no habían notado cuando su capitán había desaparecido.

Su felicidad era más que notoria por haber escapado de aquella prisión de la que huir era tan solo un sueño lejano, dejó caer el tarro vacio a la arena, no podía creer que lo había visto, después de tantos años, habían pasado tantas cosas, Shanks se había convertido en un yonkou, alguien temido y respetable, en cambio él… él no era más que un cobarde que se había hecho fama a base de los nombres de Gol D. Roger, Mugiwara no Luffy, y el mismo Shanks, una amarga sonrisa apareció en sus labios, antes de dejarse caer en la arena y cerrar los ojos, su mente necesitaba un descanso de esa mirada que parecía quemarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo, no?

-no me jodas con tu "¿cuánto tiempo, no?" ¡Mentiste sobre el mapa!

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del Capitán "Akagami" Shanks, quien había terminado por sacarle de aquella infernal guerra que él mismo había detenido –algo que agradecía infinitamente- podía ver la mirada tranquila del hombre frente a él, muy distinta a la que había visto apenas un poco antes, se dirigían al lugar en el que descansarían los cuerpos de Shirohige y Portgas D. Ace, quizá eso era lo que le mantenía tan tranquilo, sin embargo, él no podía mostrarse abatido por ello, no tenía relación alguna con ninguno de los fallecidos.

-Buggy…

Tan solo una palabra bastó para que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su mirada tuviese miedo de encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, el tono de su voz no era de enojo, apretó el vaso con sake entre sus manos con fuerza antes de beberlo de golpe intentando olvidar aquella forma en la que le hablaba.

-Buggy… -le llamó a una vez más y esta vez no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y fue entonces cuando supo que estaba perdido.

La mano de Shanks se posó bajó su mentón y le jaló hacía su cuerpo, robándole finalmente un tenue beso, siendo apenas la únión de sus labios, tal y como aquel primer beso en el barco en que navegaban junto a Roger.

-¡ahh! ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Sh-Shanks!

Se alejó al instante del pelirrojo tirando un par de objetos en su huída, terminando por quedar contra la pared, cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como no lo habían estado en años, él creía haberlo olvidado por completo, es decir, no había sido un santo en todos esos años sin verse y estaba seguro que Shanks tampoco lo había sido, pero… ¡maldición! Él había sido su primer beso, su primera vez… su primer amor… no es que fuera un hombre romántico pero… para algunas personas y bajo ciertas circunstancias, esas cosas no se olvidan… y definitivamente LA PERSONA y LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS habían sido inolvidables para él.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risilla para luego levantarse y acercarse una vez más hacia el peliazul, quien parecía querer desaparecer en ese instante.

-esto me recuerda a nuestro primer beso

-¡t-tu! Descarado! Idiota! Jodido demonio!

-Sí, sí, también me llamaste así en aquella ocasión.

Y seguía con esa maldita sonrisa en los labios, aquella que creía haber olvidado…. Y sin ser consciente de la situación, de un momento a otro se encontraba envuelto el abrazo de aquel hombre quien se disponía a besarle nuevamente.

-¡idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Su cuerpo se separó en distintas partes escapando del abrazo para luego reacomodarse en otra parte de la habitación -¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!

-Jajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Capitán Buggy!

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con uno de los nuevos miembros de su tripulación frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Capitán Buggy, venga todos lo están esperando!

-¿¡Qué no ves que estoy ocupado, Imbécil!

-¿Eh? Pero…. ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Capitán Buggy no estaba dormido, estaba meditando en el próximo tesoro que iremos a buscar para demostrar su grandeza, usted es fabuloso Capitán Buggy.

-¿eh?... ¡ah! ¡Si! Claro que hacía eso JAJAJAJA ahora déjame solo, necesito pensar en nuestro próximo objetivo.

-¡claro capitán Buggy!

El hombre se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales limpiaba inútilmente y él no podía hacer nada más que verlo alejarse, para luego regresar su vista al horizonte, deseaba reanudar sus pensamientos, pero no podía, o quizá no deseaba hacerlo, aun sentía sus labios y sus manos quemándole al igual que su mirada.

-maldito Shanks….

Su relación había sido corta pero realmente intensa, al ser de los más jóvenes en la tripulación de Roger no se les prestaba mucha atención, solían ser los más ociosos, por lo que cada que tenían tiempo se daban sus escapadas, el "nido del pájaro" había sido testigo de demasiadas noches apasionadas, de besos furtivos y caricias descaradas, para Shanks no había lugar "prohibido" si estaban solos y se daba la oportunidad el pelirrojo no perdería la oportunidad de volverle loco, de hacerlo gemir de placer, o al menos de adueñarse de sus labios.

Pensaba que cuando se habían separado, cuando su relación había terminado de manera silenciosa al cada uno decidir ser capitán de su propio barco, todo había terminado, sin embargo se había equivocado, al verlo en medio de la guerra le hizo gritar, maldecirlo, tratarlo como un amigo el cual lo sacaba de quicio, pero una vez que se encontraron a solas, regresando sanos y salvos de aquel lugar maldito, el tiempo volvió a correr para ambos, al final Shanks había obtenido lo que deseaba de él una vez más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche y pudo ver en el piso de la habitación los restos de su ropa junto con la del pelirrojo, una vez más había pasado…. No era la primera vez que tras encontrarse por "casualidad" (o quizá destino) terminaban en aquellas condiciones, ya fuese en el camarote de su barco, en la habitación de una pensión, o inclusive en la espesura de un bosque, ocultándose de las miradas curiosas, sin embargo algo había cambiado, esta vez habían pasado demasiados años, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse el rostro tranquilo del pelirrojo y su mano se guió inconscientemente a la enorme cicatriz que abarcaba el lugar donde antes hubiese estado su brazo, le acarició suavemente, recordando cuando le abrazaba contra su pecho con ambos brazos, ahora su único brazo hacía la vez de almohada para su cabeza, era un idiota, cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuán lejos se encontraban de aquellos días cuando ambos eran un par de chiquillos que soñaban con convertirse en piratas famosos.

Se levantó silenciosamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa, sabía que Shanks debía de estar despierto, alguien como él no sería capaz de no notar su ausencia, comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a él, sintiendo la silenciosa mirada, no podía seguir en aquel lugar, de ser necesario tomaría un bote y el mismo remaría hasta la costa más cercana, pero ya no podía seguir ahí.

-¿Te vas?

Eso deseaba…

-¿porqué no debería hacerlo?

-Ven…

No debía, la verdad espera escapar de sus redes, huir tan rápido como pudiera, pero… no podía, se encontraba a medio vestir para cuando sus pasos se volvieron sobre ellos hasta recostarse una vez más a su lado.

-solo esta noche…

Le escuchó susurrar a su oído mientras le estrechaba contra su cuerpo con su único brazo, Buggy cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose hacer, la verdad no sabía cuándo podría estar junto a él de nuevo, o si eso volvería a ser posible, se aferró con ambos brazos al cuerpo ajeno y se relajó, terminando por quedarse profundamente dormido junto al hombre que podía llamar su "primer amor" y su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez fue la marea alta la que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, las olas comenzaban a mojar sus pies, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ver el cielo, estaba oscuro, sin luna ni estrellas a la vista.

-solo esta noche…

Se susurró a si mismo cerrando los ojos una vez más, recordando cada instante vivido a lado de Shanks, solo esa noche se permitía a si mismo pensar en él no como un ex compañero de tripulación, no como un yonkou, no como su enemigo, no… esa noche Shanks era su primer amor, el hombre que le había hecho estremecer, que le había enseñado como se sentía amar, lo que era una caricia dulce y un beso apasionado, solo por esa noche se imaginó en sus brazos, como cuando estaban en su camarote, abrazados, después de hacer el amor por última vez, sin saber si vendría una siguiente, sin saber si se volverían a ver, al siguiente día volvería a ser un maldito descorazonado para quien "Akagami" Shanks no era más que un idiota presumido, pero… solo por esa noche podía soñar con él.

FIN


End file.
